


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Thranduil, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Bard, Language, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, cliches for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was very much looking forward to spending Christmas Eve by himself, thank you very much. That is, until a handsome stranger, Thorin Oakenshield gets stranded right outside his front door, and Bilbo rescues him from the cold. Now the storm is getting worse, Bilbo some how finds himself drug into drama with neighbours, the most awkward Christmas dinner, and all the while Thorin is becoming less and less a  stranger, and Bilbo is finding himself wishing the snow would just keep piling up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve Part 1

Bilbo Baggins had always liked Christmas Eve the best. Sure, Christmas day was lovely with all the presents and food and noise. Boxing day had its own benefits as well, getting to lay around and enjoy your new things and leftovers, and day to recover from the Christmas Day bustle before returning to work. But Christmas Eve had always been his favourite, since he was a small child.

Bilbo did not have any siblings, but he had many a warm memory of his parent's home being filled with aunts and uncles and cousins and second cousins and dozens of other children that may or may not have been cousins, but that didn't really matter. The house was filled with laughter and more food then you knew what to do with, and so many people you couldn't move a foot without another hug or another story. 

But before bedtime, ah, before bedtime were Bilbo's favourite moments. The friends and family had left, and most the food was gone and his parent's home was peaceful once again. The wood in the fireplace would be crackling, and tree lights twinkling, and him and his parents would each pick one small gift from under the tree to open. His mother would usually hand him something that she knew to be new pyjamas, or a book. Something you could enjoy on Christmas Eve. Although one year his father had made his mother open the smallest gift under the tree with her name on it, and it had turned out to be a beautiful (and expensive, Bilbo assumed) necklace with a gorgeous sapphire set in it. He remembered how his mother had teared up. His father had saved up the whole year for that necklace...

His parents had been gone for three years now, and while he still owned the family home out in the country, he lived in a cozy little basement apartment in the city. He was within walking distance to work, as well as many lovely shops he quite enjoyed. He had a few good friends near by as well. He went out to the family home occasionally... a few weekends, here and there. But the house was quiet now. The memories were there, but the people weren't. This was Bilbo's third Christmas by himself.

Don't feel sorry for him, though. He is not lonely at all, thank you very much. While he had loved those noisy crowded Christmases in his youth, as he got older he found he more and more valued peace and quiet. A good book and a strong cup of tea sounded like a perfect evening. He did enjoy the occasional drink or game night with friends, of course. He worked with a lovely young lady named Tauriel Sylvan, whom he enjoyed spending time with, and she had in turn also introduced him to Bard Bowman, a widower who lived in his building, whom had three lovely children that Bilbo adored. See? Happy, and not lonely in the least.

This Christmas Eve found Bilbo walking home from work in the snow. He had headed out a little earlier than normal, about 4:30, at his bosses encouragement (The snow was starting and Bilbo walked, after all). It wasn't coming down too badly when he had left, so he decided to stop off at a Chinese food place a few blocks away from home and treat himself to some take out for supper. The snow had really started to pick up when he was about five minutes from home, but with his takeout in a bag in one hand, in a bottle of wine Tauriel had sent home with him tucked under his arm, Bilbo was happy as could be. Christmas Eve was his favourite, after all.

It got dark early in December, and everyone's Christmas lights were lit for his walk home. Bilbo could even see some lit trees in front of bottom floor windows. There was a lot more foot traffic tonight as well, people coming from friends houses, or heading to parties, arms full of presents, and laughter in their voices. As Bilbo rounded the corner onto his own street, he saw a few faces he recognized, and said several “hellos” and “Merry Christmases” as he approached his building.

Bilbo walked down the few steps that led to his front door, and was fumbling for his keys in his pocket, when a deep voice behind him said:

“Excuse me?”

Bilbo stiffened. His front door was deeply recessed into the building's side, down a few steps and mostly concealed by hedges at the street level. Leave it to him to get murdered on Christmas Eve, his favourite night of the year. Bilbo cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“I was just wondering if you had the time?”

Bilbo turned around, and was caught off guard by the extremely handsome man standing at the top of his stairs. Well, from what Bilbo could see, he was handsome. He was back lit from the street, and his features were hard to make out, but judging by his deep voice, and those broad shoulders with the mane of hair laying about them, he most certainly seemed to be handsome...however, could still completely be a murderer, Bilbo! Honestly!

“I'm...I'm sorry?” Bilbo stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

“The time? I'm waiting on the bus...”

“Oh!” Bilbo replied, shaking up his coat sleeve so he could look at his watch. “ It's about half past five.”

There were a few beats of silence, before the murderer said “Does the bus normally come at 5:15?”

“Yes, usually...but it's snowing pretty good, and sometimes that makes for delays...” The stranger made some sort of grunt in reply, and walked away back towards the street. “You're welcome!” Bilbo called after him, irritation creeping into his voice. Honestly. Not even a thank you?

Bilbo unlocked the door to his apartment and shoved it open with his hip. It felt good to be home! He stomped the snow off his shoes on the front mat, and kicked them off before heading to the kitchen with his coat still on to set down his take out and wine. The kitchen and dining area of his apartment were up higher then the rest of it, only up a few steps, but this allowed them the light from the big windows on that side of the building. As Bilbo passed one of these large windows, he looked out and couldn't help but notice the (handsome?) stranger still standing outside waiting for his bus.

He continued on to the kitchen, putting his goods down on the island, and glancing at the clock on the stove. Ten to six. That gentleman’s bus was very late indeed. It was obviously the weather that was causing the delay, and the poor guy should just cut his losses and call a cab at this point. Although...he had asked Bilbo for the time...so did he not have a phone? No, everybody had a phone...could his phone be dead? Oh well...not Bilbo's problem, thank you very much!

He headed back into the dining room, throwing his coat and scarf over the back of a chair and setting about dishing up his supper. Leftovers went into the fridge for the next day (Christmas dinner?) and with a plate heaping in Chinese food, and a glass of wine to go with it he sat down at his dining room table to tuck in. He pulled his tablet across the table towards him to check his emails while he ate, and his eyes kept wandering back to the dining room window...

With a huff, Bilbo got up from the table, jerking the curtains shut with a little more violence than was needed to be honest, and then back to the table to finish his meal in peace. If that guy was too dense to call a cab, it wasn't Bilbo's business. It was Christmas Eve. He was going to enjoy it.

Putting all the nonsense with the idiot on the street out of his head, Bilbo went about finishing his supper and getting a last few work emails out of the way before he settled in to enjoy his holiday. He had 2 days ahead of him of eating too much and lazing about in his housecoat before he had to go back to the office. He contemplated even shutting his phone off for the next two days, but he had several younger relatives that would be mighty upset if they didn't get to talk to “Uncle” Bilbo on Christmas, so he thought better of it. He could shut it off just for tonight perhaps...he had a book he was longing to finish.

Back out to the kitchen, to load and run the dishwasher and put the kettle on. He threw a couple bags in the teapot (with a quick glance out the window above the sink to the stranger who was not his problem still standing out there), and he headed off to put on his pyjamas and housecoat and grab his book. A cozy spot in his favourite chair was calling his name, and with the Christmas Tree twinkling in the corner, it seemed like a lovely way to spend the rest of his evening. 

Ten minutes later, cup of tea steaming on the end table, and his book in his hands, Bilbo felt happier then he had in a long time. His house was much quieter then his family home had been on Christmas Eve's past, but this was still nice. These small, simple moments made Bilbo the happiest. At times, he thought it would be nice perhaps to have someone to share them with...Bilbo had dated over the years of course, but nothing overly serious had ever come of it...and none of them had been people he would want to share quiet, cozy moments like this with...

“Oh stop it!...” Bilbo muttered to himself. He was quite content, thank you very much. With that, he opened his book, and let the world just drift away...

Bilbo wasn't sure how long he had been reading, but there was much less book left, and his (Second? Third?) cup of tea had gone quite cold. What he really fancied was another glass of wine, to be honest. He was on vacation as it were, so why the heck not? That and a snack would hit the spot quite well.

He was rummaging through the cupboards looking for something good, when he noticed how high the snow was piled up on the window ledge. He glanced at the clock...almost nine thirty! Bilbo stood up on tip toe trying to reach into the top shelf of the cupboard, and in doing so could just barely see over top of the snow on the window ledge..and could also just see DEAR GOD THAT MAN WAS STILL OUT THERE?!

Bilbo stood frozen where he was. Why was he still out there? Any sane person would have called a cab, or walked to a coffee shop, or something! Not stand out in a blizzard for three hours! Bilbo’s stomach sunk. Longer then three hours...the man had been there when Bilbo had come home...

He was torn. He surely couldn't just go and invite a random stranger into his home off the street! However, it was Christmas Eve...he couldn't just leave him out there to freeze to death. He obviously had family or friends to get to...that would be wondering where he was, and worrying...Bilbo thought of how disappointed his mother would be in him to leave someone in need outside in the snow...he didn't have to invite him in after all...but at the very least he could offer the use of his cell phone...

A few moments later, Bilbo came out his front door, still in his pyjamas, but with his coat and boots on. He trumped up the steps and across the sidewalk to where the stranger stood at the bus stop, snow up over his shoes and shoulders and hair dusted with snow. Bilbo cleared his throat. The stranger turned to looked at him. In the light from the street lamps Bilbo could see that the other man was indeed, very handsome. 

Bilbo cleared his throat again. “I, ummm, I was just wondering if you needed to use a phone or something?”

The stranger stared back at Bilbo, brow furrowing. “No, I need the bus to come, is what I need.”

“I think...I think the weather may have took the buses off the road. It happens sometimes. If it's too bad.”

The stranger grunted, turning his head to once again stare down the street, waiting for his missing bus. Bilbo stood there awkwardly, fidgeting in the cold. He cleared his throat again.

“Like, I said...I have a phone you can use...”

“Can you somehow call and see where my bus is?”

“No, but you can call a cab...”

“I don't want to pay all that money.”

“To go where?”

“The airport. Although, I'm not sure the time but I assume I have already missed my flight.”

Bilbo's brow furrowed. “Wait, you're going to the airport?”

“That's what I said...”

“The bus on this route doesn't go to the airport...” The stranger turned to glare at Bilbo, and Bilbo almost took a step back under the heat of the stare. “Which...which bus is it...which bus were you waiting on?” He stuttered. 

“The 52.” 

“The 52 doesn't come down this route...”

“I'm sorry?”

“The 52. It doesn't come down this street.”

After a few beats of silence, the man asked, “Is this not Second Street?”

“Avenue...”

“Sorry?”

“Second Avenue....not Second Street...you're quite a ways off from Second Street.”

This elicited a deep sigh, almost bordering on a groan from the other man. “And the 52 doesn't come down here?”

“No, sorry.”

“Is there any other bus that does?”

Bilbo shook his head. “No...not this late. During the week it only comes down here until eight...”

The other man sighed, scrubbing his hands over his beard and looking terribly irritated. “Do you know the time?”

“Nine thirty when I came out...what time was your flight?”

“It's not until eleven...that's the only one I could get on Christmas Eve. Everything was booked solid...” He sighed, looking once more down the street, and then turning back to Bilbo. “You said you have a phone?”

“Yes.” Bilbo replied, digging in his pocket for his cell. He paused, his hand gripping it inside his pocket. “Do you...do you want to come inside...you must be freezing...”

The other man turned to meet Bilbo's eyes, and nodded, looking slightly defeated. “That's very kind of you. Thank you.”

Bilbo smiled, and motioned towards the building. “It's um...it's...I'm here. The basement....” He stuttered, and mentally chastised himself for being so damn embarrassing. Also for being so damn foolish...inviting a stranger in to use his phone and possibly murder him on Christmas Eve...at least he would die trying to do a good deed. He paused, about to unlock the door. “My name is Bilbo Baggins, by the way...”

“Thorin Oakenshield,” the other man answered. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Baggins.”


	2. Christmas Eve Part 2

As Bilbo opened the door to his apartment, he was overcome with a wave of anxiety. He wished his apartment was tidier...and bigger...that he had nicer things. Oh no, was there anything embarrassing lying about? (Like what? Did he even own anything embarrassing?) When was the last time he had anyone in his house? Hell, he was in his pjs and housecoat in front of this gorgeous man...how much more embarrassing could this be, honestly?

“If you just want to...” Bilbo was going to say 'take your shoes off', but Thorin just trumped on through the hall towards the living room. Bilbo let out an exasperated sigh, while kicking off his owns boots and followed the other man through his home, trying to avoid stepping on the puddles Throin's boots were leaving behind him. “Actually, if you could just...”

“You're home is lovely.” Thorin interrupted him.

“Oh well, um. Yes. Thank you.”

The two men stood awkwardly in the living room, Throin looking around and Bilbo looking at Thorin. He really was quite stunning. Taller then Bilbo, with long dark hair about his shoulders, and a full beard as well. Throin seemed to be a bit uncomfortable too...fidgety even. Now that they were inside, Bilbo could see his lovely blue eyes as well...and he had a rich, deep voice as well....that was currently saying something to him...

“Sorry?” Bilbo asked, flustered.

“You're phone?”

“Oh, yes. Right. Um, it's right through here, in the kitchen...” Thorin followed him into the kitchen (would Bilbo have time to mop up all those wet boot prints while Thorin was on the phone?), and Bilbo gestured towards the phone on the wall. “There's the phone. There is a magnet on the fridge with the closest cab companies. I'll just leave you to it. If you need anything else, I'll just be in the living room...”

Bilbo started to walk away when suddenly Thorin's strong hand clasped his shoulder. Bilbo looked at the hand, then up into Thorin's handsome face...

“You are very kind, Mr. Baggins.”

“Oh, it's um, it's nothing really...” Bilbo stuttered. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck. “And please, call me Bilbo.”

“You've been very generous, Bilbo. I am in your debt.”

Bilbo went to the living room, Thorin's deep voice repeating his name in his mind over and over again. Bilbo's blush deepened. He was a little ashamed of himself. He never thought of himself lonely, let a lone desperate. Yet here he was, inviting some strange man into his house, and fawning over him like a school boy. Why did Bilbo even invite him in here? Cause he was lonely after all? Cause Thorin was handsome? “Cause it was the right thing to do..” Bilbo murmured to himself as he headed down the hall to put his coat in the closet.

On the way back up he could here Thorin's deep voice coming from the kitchen...he was on the phone with one of the cab companies, and from what Bilbo could hear Thorin saying, it seemed that he was not having much luck. Bilbo plopped down on the couch and dug his cell phone out to see he had seven texts...five from Tauriel, and two from Bard.

First one was from Bard, and was from hours ago...and he felt a little stab of guilt upon reading it. Bard said the kids wanted to know if Bilbo wanted to come up for some hot chocolate, and to watch them open their Christmas Eve gifts. Damn. They would have gone to bed hours ago...he hoped they weren't too terribly disappointed.

Second one from Bard as well, saying that the kids had gone to bed, but not to worry, they weren't upset in the least cause Bard had promised them that Bilbo would come up tomorrow for Christmas dinner, and that Tauriel would be there as well.

The next 5 were all from Tauriel:

“I hope you don't mind but I told Bard would you go to his place for dinner tomorrow. I'm going. I'm bringing that guy I have been seeing.”

“I hope you're not mad at me for saying you'd go...”

“If it makes you feel better, Legolas (THE guy) is bringing his father as well. Doesn't want him to spend Christmas alone apparently.”

“Honestly, why do I have to suffer like this? We've only being seeing each other like a month and now I have to meet his dad?”

“Where are you at anyhow? Pick up a strange piece to keep you warm on Christmas Eve?”

Bilbo could still dear Thorin's deep bass voice rumbling in the kitchen, and debated on whether to message Tauriel back now, or just call her in the morning and tell her the whole strange story. Part of him just didn't want to have to go through trying to explain what was happening, and why he invited Thorin in...another part of him just wanted to shock the socks off Tauriel. This whole thing was VERY un-Bilboish.

Bilbo: **He's not a strange piece, his name is Thorin...**

Tauriel: **...EXCUSE ME.**

Bilbo: **Thorin. That's his name.**

Tauriel: **You have a gentleman friend? At your house?? Is he staying the night? How long have you been seeing him?**

Tauriel: **Like awhile?**

Tauriel: **You're spending CHRISTMAS TOGETHER??**

Bilbo: **No. We're not together. I found him out on the street.**

Tauriel: **...Like...a prostitute?**

Bilbo: **No haha He was waiting for a bus. That never came. I let him in to use the phone.**

Tauriel: **You MUST tell me the whole story tomorrow.**

Bilbo: **Right. Since I am going to Christmas dinner at Bard's I hear...**

Tauriel: **Yup :)**

Tauriel: **Is he cute? ;p**

“This is hopeless.”

Bilbo jumped at the sound of Thorin's voice, which was now in the living room. He tucked his phone away. “Sorry?”

“This whole night. It's hopeless. Thank you for your generosity, Bilbo, but I really must be off...

Bilbo stood up, suddenly finding himself very self-conscious that he was in his housecoat. “Oh, yes, no problem...did you get a hold of a cab? Or someone in your family...?”

“Yes, I spoke to my cousin. It's his place I was flying to. But my flight's been cancelled.”

“Oh no...I'm sorry. Where does your cousin live? Could you take cab..?”

“No. Well, I could, but it would be cheaper to fly. I don't drive, or I would just drive up...”

“You're insane. It's really coming down out there.”

“I know...I can't get another flight until the morning, assuming the weather lets up by then...is there a hotel near by?”

“Well, yes there are loads. Wait, didn't you call a cab?”

“They are all booked solid, or won't come this far out in the weather right now. I was just going to walk if there was a hotel close...”

“In this, Thorin? You're insane! You should just wait on a cab. You can wait in here.”

“I don't want to put you out any further...”

“It's no bother at all, I promise. I was just sitting here by myself anyway.”

Throin's face softened a little. “On Christmas Eve? I just thought your...wife wasn't home yet.”

Bilbo felt his face flush a little. “No, no wife...” Bilbo stuttered. “Or husband, for that matter.” He blurted, not sure why he did it, and face getting even hotter. He wondered if he imagined Thorin's eyebrow raising ever so slightly...

“Looks like we're both going to be spending it alone.” Thorin said softly. He stared at Bilbo for a moment, and then cleared his throat, looking away quickly. “I'm in your debt, honestly. But I think I'll just head out...I'm exhausted, It's been a long day...”

“I wish you wouldn't...” Bilbo was about to say 'go', but went with “wait outside though.” Her didn't know what had come over him. He didn't even know this man but somehow...strangely, it felt as if he had for years. His presence was comforting...and Bilbo wanted to get to know him better...he would have to ask for his number, even though the thought made his heart pound. He was never so forward. EVER.

“I think it may be for the best...” Thorin murmured, his eyes lingering on Bilbo's.

“Well, at least let me call you cab...And go out the front door. Wait in the lobby, for goodness sake. I can't send you back out into the snow.” Bilbo had his own private entrance, but there was another door that lead out into the hall of the building, and to the lobby.

Throin sighed. “Ok. I'll wait in the lobby. Call one. I'll just tell them to take me to the closest hotel.”

Bilbo led Thorin towards the hallway door, trying to steel himself up to ask for the other man's number. He needed to see him again...he needed to just see if maybe this whole thing had been destiny after all. Bilbo's hand was on the knob, when he felt Thorin's hand on his shoulder. He turned, looking up at the other man. Lord, he was even more stunning this close...

“I am serious, I'm in your debt, Bilbo.” Thorin said quietly. “You are much more kind then I deserve.”

“I couldn't let you stay out there in the snow...”

“And I am grateful. Most people would not have done the same.”

Bilbo shrugged. “It's Christmas Eve. No one should have to spend it alone.”

Throin's eyes flicked from Bilbo's eyes down to his lips, and Bilbo blushed slightly. “You're all by yourself...”

Bilbo's heart was pounding so hard he was worried the other man could hear it. He knew Thorin could feel...whatever this was between them as well. The whole thing felt so damn cliché...some pathetic holiday rom-com on cable TV...but the spark was there, dammit. The heat between the two of them undeniable... “I don't have to be...” Bilbo could hear himself saying, almost at a distance...

BANG BANG BANG

Bilbo jumped about a foot a yelped as someone pounded on his door. Again, it came.

BANG BANG BANG

“OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BASTARD!” Came a loud and slurred voice from the hall.

Thorin turned to look at Bilbo, looking very surprised. “Were you expecting someone?”


	3. Christmas Eve Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fact that I am doing this like chapters isn't distracting...I just find it makes a more natural way to cut the story for each update. Although, I don't know if using multiple chapters over the span of one night (in the story) makes much sense...I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading, because I am VERY much enjoying writing this :)

Bilbo looked at Thorin, horrified, as the knock came smashing onto his door again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!”

“Are you going to answer that...?” Thorin asked, his brow furrowing.

“I'd almost rather not...” Bilbo murmured. Then again, it was late and this man was being OBNOXIOUSLY loud. He did not need a noise complaint.

Thorin peeked though the peep-hole. “You know any extremely tall, model looking, blonde man?”

Bilbo's eyes widened. “I wish.”

Thorin chuckled. “If you don't want me to meet your friend, just say so. I can sneak out the back door...”

“I assure you, I know nobody who meets that description.”

“The long lost husband returning from work?” Thorin teased, his eyes sparkling.

“Most certainly not!” Bilbo spluttered, blushing heard. “Do I look like I attract tall, model types?” He indicated his house coat, and self in general.

“I don't see why not.” Thorin replied, with a wink. 

Bilbo huffed, pursing his lips. “That's not funny, you know.”

“What's not?”

“To tease me like that!”

“I assure you, there is no teasing involved.” Thorin replied. “I can save that for later, if I accept you invitation.” He added, with another damn grin. 

Bilbo flushed to the tips of his ears. “I don't know what you're talking about...” He mumbled.

Thorin grinned, turning his eye back the peep-hole. “Oh, I think you do, and don't for a second think I'll forget about it. Besides, I can't leave now. This seems like it could be interesting.”

Bilbo groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Maybe if I just ignore...”

“I CAN BLOODY WELL HEAR YOU IN THERE!!”

“Jesus, take the wheel...” Bilbo muttered. Thorin took a step back, so Bilbo could pull open the door. “Do you have ANY idea what time of night it is?” Bilbo demanded.

The man standing in the hall was indeed very tall and modelesque. He had to top six feet by quite a bit, and looked extremely handsome in a long black coat, with a dark purple scarf about his neck. What looked to be a significant amount a blonde hair was bundled at the back of his head in a bun. His face was very handsome, and very flushed. Either from anger, or from the alcohol Bilbo could smell off of him. Possibly a mix of both. 

“Who the hell are you?” The stranger slurred, LITERALLY staring down his nose at Bilbo.

Bilbo's mouth dropped open, and he looked from the stranger, to Thorin, and back to the stranger again in disbelief. “Who...who the hell AM I? I'm Bilbo Baggins, and I LIVE here, thank you very much. The real question is, who the hell are YOU, and WHY are you banging on my door in the middle of the night?”

The stranger's impressive brows furrowed for a moment, then the look passed. “Is he in there? Tell him I want to see him!” He demanded. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked confused. 

“WHO?”

“Thorin...is that who you're looking for?”

“Who the FUCK is Thorin? Is that who he's seeing?” He sent a scathing look at Bilbo. “I know it can't be YOU, you're much too short...and PLAIN.”

“Now just a second here!” Bilbo said, barging out into the hall in his bare feet and housecoat, and getting right up in the stranger's face (or he would have, if he didn't only reach the man's chest). “I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is MY home, and I will not have some drunken idiot banging on my door and screaming the middle of the night!”

“Listen, little man, you can move out of my way, or I can move you, and TRUST ME, it wouldn't be hard...”

“No, I don't think that will be happening.” Thorin said calmly, stepping out into the hallway as well. He was not a whole lot taller then Bilbo was, but possessed a much more commanding presence. “I think maybe you should just shut your mouth a move along.”

Bilbo felt a heat spreading in his lower stomach at Thorin stepping out to defend his honour, as it were. Jesus, he even felt himself harden a little...what the hell had gotten into him. This was shaping up to be a Christmas Eve to remember for sure.

“Oh it's you, is it?” The blonde man said, with a dark laugh. “You're the reason he doesn't return my calls?”

Thorin's forehead creased, and he looked towards Bilbo. Bilbo shook his head, just as confused. “I don't have any idea who you are, and we most certainly are not..haven’t...”

The tall man barked out a laugh. “As if there were any chance of THAT. Tell Bard to come out here. Stop being such a damn coward!”

It took a moment for Bilbo to register what he had said. “Wait...Bard? Bard Bowman?”

The other man flung his arms wide. “Who else?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “You've got the wrong apartment.”

The blonde man just stared at him. “I've...what?”

“This apartment. It's not his. You might want to make sure you have the right address before you come banging on someone's door at eleven pm!”

“You know Bard though?”

“I do.”

“What...Which apartment is he in?”

“Haha...NO. I'm not sending you up to wake up his kids. No way.”

The stranger took a step towards Bilbo. “Listen here, you little shit...”

“Move along.” Thorin growled.

The man glanced at Thorin, then whipped around and stalked off down the hall. Bilbo glared after him for a moment, then flipped both middle fingers at his back. He heard a bark of laughter from Thorin behind him, and turned around to see the other man looking at him in awe.

“What?” Bilbo snapped.

Thorin dissolved into deep, booming laughter once again. “You're quite the little firecracker, Bilbo Baggins!”

“If I could go the rest of the night without someone calling me little or small that would great, thank you!” He huffed, and he stalked past Thorin and back into his apartment.

Thorin came in after Bilbo, closing the door and Bilbo could still hear the other man chuckling behind him. The whole incident with the man in the hall had left him shaky. Bilbo had never been one to let people boss him around, or walk all over him. He could stand up for himself, have no doubt. But afterwards he always felt jittery, and sometimes regretful of brash words or actions. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

Bilbo suddenly became aware of how close Thorin was standing near him. Bilbo closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. His eyes slid open and Throin was gazing at him with...well, Bilbo was a little scared to put a name to the look he saw on the other man's face. Bilbo could feel a flush creeping up from his collar. “I didn't...what I said earlier...”

“You mean you're invitation?” Thorin asked, a smile ghosting across his lips.

Bilbo cleared his throat. “It wasn't really...I didn't...”

“You're saying you DIDN'T invite me for a sleepover?”

“I didn't...It wasn't meant in that way!” Bilbo spluttered.

“That's a shame really...” Thorin said. “This is shaping up to be the most interesting Christmas I've had in awhile.”

Bilbo couldn't help glancing at the other man's mouth. Repeatedly. “I barley even know you...”

“Doesn't feel that way though, does it?” Thorin said, leaning in closer. “I don't know what it is...I feel like I've known you forever...”

Bilbo was breathing heavier then he would have liked. Thorin wasn't wrong. Bilbo felt it too. Had since the moment Thorin had come into his home...like he was MEANT to be there. “Why are you doing this?” Bilbo breathed.

“Doing what?” Thorin was leaning with his shoulder against the wall, close enough now his breath was stirring Bilbo's hair.

“Teasing me like this...”

“I would never.”

“Men like you don't like men like me.”

“Well, you're completely wrong on that front...”

Thorin leaned in and putting his knuckles gently under Bilbo's chin, tilted Bilbo's mouth up towards his. Bilbo's head was spinning...his palms were sweaty and he felt a little bit like he was going to throw up to be honest. Thorin gently, and tenderly pressed his lips to Bilbo's.

Bilbo's mind was racing a mile a minute. Not only had he invited a random man into his home, he was now standing here kissing the stranger. No...not a stranger. Thorin. Bilbo could feel his stomach fluttering. He was kissing this gorgeous man and it felt exhilarating. He had never found himself feeling this away about anyone...it was like electricity crackled between the two of them. Bilbo was never a romantic to be honest, but this felt an awful lot like...

“I should probably message Bard!” Bilbo blurted out, breaking the kiss.

Thorin blinked at him. “I'm sorry.”

“Bard. He lives two floors up. He's a friend of mine. Well, he's a friend of a friend of mine. A friend of a lady I work with, who is a friend of mine. He's the one that man in the hall was yelling about.” Bilbo could feel himself rambling and couldn't seem to stop. “For some reason, he was looking for Bard, and I don't want him banging on every door and looking for him. Or even worse, smashing and screaming at Bard's door and waking up his kids. He has three of them, you know.”

“No, I don't know,” said Thorin with a chuckle. “But I'm sure it could wait...” He was leaning back in towards Bilbo.

“It probably shouldn't though!” Bilbo said, ducking away from Thorin, and digging his phone out of his pocket. “I'll just fire him off a message and see...”

Bilbo trailed off, as he was surprised to see he already had a message from Bard, and from only about five minutes prior...it read:

'So who's the man you have in your apartment? I fee like you have some explaining to do!'

Bilbo stared at his phone for a moment. “On second thought, maybe I'll just go up and see him quickly,” he said, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his housecoat.

Thorin stared at Bilbo. “Weren't you just saying you didn't want the blonde douchebag to wake up his kids? Now you're going to go up there?”

“Well...yes, but I'm not going to bang on his door.”

"It's almost midnight!"

"I'll only be a moment..."

“Alright then. Lead on!”

“What...oh, no. You really don't have to come...I'll be two shakes. Make yourself comfortable!” 

Thorin's brow furrowed. “I would much rather come up with you...in case you run into said douchebag again...”

Bilbo waved him off. “I'll be 10 minutes tops. I promise. Make yourself at home. Food in the kitchen...help yourself, Bathroom is down the hall off the hall just there on your left.” Bilbo was already half way out the door. He needed a moment to clear his head.

“Bilbo?”

“Hmmm?” He paused in the doorway.

“Don't take to long. I'll be waiting. ” Thorin said, with another wink and cheeky grin.

Bilbo felt himself harden again and when he tried to speak all that came out was some sort of weird, strangled sound. He let out a sigh as he shut the door behind him. He wasn't going to survive this night...


	4. Christmas Eve Part 4

Bilbo walked down the hall to the elevator. The hallway was empty and quiet, thankfully. He needed a few minutes to try and clear his head. He contemplated not even going up to Bard's, but just riding the elevator up to the top and back a few times. Just to have a moment of peace. He really needed to think about what was happening...and what he was doing. This was reckless. Thorin was a stranger. Was he really going to have a strange man spend the night at his house?

Bilbo entered the elevator, and punched the button for the third floor. People did it all the time right? Have one night stands? Brought people home from the bar or met people on some app? It was common place. People did it all the time. Tauriel had gone through a string of them before she met this guy...nothing wrong with doing it, right? He was an adult. If he wanted to...have sex with a stranger, that was his business!

He groaned. Have sex? He couldn't even think the word. FUCK. Fuck a stranger. Have a hookup. Get a 'strange piece,' as Tauriel had said. But, he didn't want it to be like that, honestly. Not that he didn't want to have sex with Thorin, cause lord knows, he did...but he didn't want it to be a one night stand. As sappy as it sounded, he already knew he wouldn't want Thorin walking out of his life tomorrow morning. Especially didn't him walking out knowing he would never be seeing him again.

The elevator came to a stop at Bard's floor, and as the doors slid open Bilbo realized he was still in his pjs and housecoat. Oh well. It was late, no one was in the halls. Everyone else was in their homes with family and friends like sane people cause it was freaking Christmas eve. Actually, almost Christmas Day by this point, Bilbo assumed. He hadn't checked the time lately, but he knew it was late. Really late. Way to late to be knocking on Bard's door, but here we are.

He tapped lightly on the door, not wanting to knock any louder for fear of waking Bard's kids. No one came to the door. Bilbo debated on knocking again, then decided to just text Bard and tell him to come to the door. He was digging his phone out of his pocket to text Bard when the door cracked open enough for Bard's face to appear.

“Bard!” Bilbo said, caught off guard by his friend's sudden appearance. “I hope I didn't wake you...?”

“No, no, not at all. Still up.”

Bilbo frowned slightly. Bard's voice sounded strained, and he looked quite dishevelled. “Is this a bad time?”

“What? No, no just late it all. Kids were up later then they should have been, so Santa is going to be up late, if you catch my drift.”

Bilbo chuckled. “I do. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't make it up here earlier...I have been...”

“Getting shagged silly?” Bard asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. What had Tauriel told him? “Not exactly...”

“There is a gentleman in your apartment though?”

“Yes...”

“So WHY are you up here, exactly?”

“Well, that's a bit of a long story...can I come in maybe? I'd rather not tell it to you through the door...” Bilbo was usually not so forward, but it had been a long night, and he had thought maybe talking all this through with Bard would help him decide what to do. Usually Bard would never have left him standing in the hall...

“Listen, Bilbo, maybe at dinner tomorrow? I'm sure Tauriel will want to hear the whole story, just it's late and...”

Bard was cut off by a loud crash coming from the apartment behind him. Bilbo jumped at the sudden noise, and Bard cringed, turning around from the door to look behind him. Bilbo took a step forward and peered in as well.

“Everything okay in there?” Bilbo craning his neck to try and see around Bard. 

“What yeah, umm...listen, Bilbo...I'll...” Bard was cut off by another smash from the kitchen (or so Bilbo assumed).

“Is that one of the kids? Should you maybe go...” Bilbo trailed off as the tall, blonde man who had been swearing at him in the hallway a short while before came stumbling out of the kitchen. 

“I may have broken something...” he slurred, falling into giggles at the end.

“Hey!” Bilbo cried, shoving past Bard and into the apartment. “Did I not say to stay away from here?”

The blonde man stared at Bilbo, and then started laughing again. “Did you not have enough excitement for one night, Short Round? Had to come back for more?”

“Short Round?” Bilbo spat, indigently. “Fuck you, buddy! You come to MY door and...”

“WHAO!” Bard cried, flinging an arm across Bilbo's chest to hold him back. He stared at Bilbo for a moment, eyes wide. “Think that's the first time I ever heard you swear, mate!” He added with a nervous laugh.

“You know this little wretch?” The blonde man asked, still standing in the kitchen door.

“Say it again!” Bilbo snarled, struggling against Bard's arm.

Bard held his friend back easily. “Are you both drunk? I've never seen you like this Bilbo! What the hell is going on?”

“It's been a weird night...” Bilbo muttered, still glaring at the douchebag around Bard. “You know this guy?”

“Ummm, yeah.” Bard said, casting a glance over his shoulder. “This is Thranduil. Thranduil, this is my friend, Bilbo. Although, I get the feeling that somehow you two have already met?”

“He was banging on my door, screaming, I may add. About 10 minutes ago, give or take. He was looking for you. I wouldn't tell him which apartment you were in...”

Bard chuckled, finally stepping back from Bilbo. “I appreciate that.”

“Oh come on, you were happy to see me.” Thranduil purred, coming from the doorway to throw an arm around Bard's shoulders. He scowled at Bilbo. “I'm surprised you didn't send your bodyguard up here. He's a bit more intimidating than yourself...”

“Yes, what is that all about? When did you start seeing someone?” Bard asked, trying to shrug Thranduil's arm off him. The blonde's arm dropped down to Bard's waist, keeping him near his side.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “His name is Thorin. I'm not seeing him...He's...I...it's a long story. I would explain more, but...” He gestured towards Thranduil.

“He was just leaving.” Bard said, with a sideways glance at Thranduil. “Then you can fill me in.”

“Leaving?” Thranduil cried, looking offended. “Oh no, darling. I came all the way out here in this blizzard. I'm getting what I came for.” he said, nuzzling against Bard.

Bard flushed, and Bilbo cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “I'll just tell you tomorrow...be easier to explain to you and Tauriel at the same time, honestly...and Thorin is still waiting at my place.”

Bard jerked his head away from Thranduil, who appeared to have been trying to nibble on his ear. “Wait, wait...this guy who your not seeing is spending the night?”

“What? No! He's just still there, he's not staying.”

“It is awful late...” Bard said with a grin.

“Yes, it is...” Thranduil purred, going back in for Bard's ear. 

Bilbo took that opportunity to take his leave, and with a hasty goodbye, he ducked back out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Bard and THAT guy? Seriously? When did that happen? His friend would have some of his own explaining to do at dinner tomorrow...

**** **** ***** ****

“Sorry that took so long!” Bilbo called as he entered the apartment, and kicked his shoes off in the doorway. “But you would not believe who that blonde guy...” Bilbo trailed off as he entered his living room, to see Thorin sitting on the couch, sound asleep and snoring quietly with his head slumped to the side. 

Bilbo stood, studying the other man in the light from the Christmas tree. He was breathtakingly handsome, and it still blew Bilbo's mind that this stunning creature could have any interest in him... It seemed so natural to come into his apartment, and to see Thorin there like this. The other man must have felt comfortable, considering how soundly he was sleeping. How does one come to feel like this about someone they barely know? Someone you just met?

You heard all that garbage about love at first sight, and pie-eyed couples staring longingly at each other in romantic comedies. He'd even had friends talk about falling hard for somebody they barely knew...but he had just assumed it to be lust more so than anything. This didn't feel like that. Well, not that Bilbo would mind...you know. It had been quite some time, after all.

Bilbo stood gazing at the other man, and made up his mind to let him stay. He padded quietly to the kitchen, and scrawled a note on a piece of paper, and then went in and laid it on the coffee table where he hoped Thorin would see it. It said 'I would love if you would stay, and in the morning we can go have a nice breakfast. There is a lovely cafe around the corner. If not, just lock the door on the wat out. It was lovely to meet you' and he had also added his phone number to the bottom. 

Bilbo grabbed a blanket off his back of his chair, and gently draped it across Thorin. His fingers hovered near the other man's cheek, itching to tuck back a stray stand of hair. Bilbo blushed, and reluctantly pulled his fingers away. He headed down the hall to brush his teeth, and then head to bed. All the while he hoped that Thorin would still be there in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length since the last post With the holidays and what not I barely had a chance to look at this :( Back now guys! And hopefully can bang it all out and get it posted! Thanks for your patience :)


End file.
